


[授权翻译] What a match, I'm half doomed and you're semi-sweet

by small_reynard



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Buddy Cop RomCom (TM), F/M, Friendship/Love, Interspecies Relationship(s), Minor Spoilers, TW: Blood, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_reynard/pseuds/small_reynard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在ZPD正式工作的第一天，她让他穿了一整天女交警的制服马甲。</p><p>“拜托，小萝卜，我以为我们是朋友，”他故意夸张地笑着，低头打量自己身上亮橙色的衣服和他那精心打理过的毛皮的糟糕搭配。</p><p>就像每次胜人一筹的时候一样她的鼻子轻微地抖动着。这让他有些慌张。也许他不应该一直那样想。</p><p>“不管怎么说，承诺就是承诺，大骗子。”小萝卜得意洋洋地答道。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译] What a match, I'm half doomed and you're semi-sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparklylulz (sparklyulz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyulz/gifts).
  * A translation of [what a match, i'm half doomed and you're semi-sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173326) by [sparklylulz (sparklyulz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyulz/pseuds/sparklylulz). 



> 本文译自sparklylulz (sparklyulz)的What a match, I'm half doomed and you're semi-sweet  
> 原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/6173326  
> 我的博客地址：http://yaezakura.space/blog/translation/10.html

在ZPD正式工作的第一天，她让他穿了一整天女交警的制服马甲。

拜托，小萝卜，我以为我们是朋友，”他故意夸张地笑着，低头打量身上亮橙色的衣服和他精心打理过的毛皮的糟糕搭配。

就像每次胜人一筹的时候一样她的鼻子轻轻地抖动着。这他有些慌张。也许他不应该一直那样想。

“不管怎么说，承诺就是承诺，大骗子。”小萝卜得意洋洋地答道。

她把手伸向Nick所谓的超级不要脸皮带（原文为Super Duper Do Gooder Belt）拿出这一切事情的源头，一个萝卜形状的录音笔然后按下播放按钮。

_“听着，小萝卜，让我做毕业生代表致辞门儿都没有。我的意思是你见过Jeff没？我知道他是个大猩猩，但是还是——”_

_“好啊，”_ 她的声音从录音笔里传出来， _“不如打个赌？如果你做了毕业生代表致辞的话你就得穿女交警的制服马甲一整天。”_

_“行啊，我会穿那个愚蠢的马甲，但是做好心理准备你会非常失望的因为你永远也不可能见到我真的穿上它。”_

录音的播放停止了，他转了转眼睛。“话说它到底有多少储存空间？”

“足够多。”她露齿而笑，笔直的门牙正对着他。“怎么了，你还要提供更多秘密么？”

他看着她，快速的研究了一下她的表情，然后想着他或许是曾经被这种问题侮辱过，而现在他并没有在她脸上发现任何怨恨或不悦的表情。Nick不知道拥有朋友应该是什么感觉，但他认为这可能是他能得到的最接近的东西了。

（他绝对不会向她承认这一点的，特别是现在他不知道她会把录音笔藏在哪儿。）

“你得知道我比以前可好多了，”他眨了下眼睛。

她迅速地移开视线，尴尬的气氛弥漫在两人之间，直到她拿出另一个喷雾罐。

“说真的，你一直把那东西藏在哪儿啊？”他挖苦地说道，但她只是将那东西抛给他然后轻松地说：“只是个用来在危机中保护你的东西罢了。”

他低头着那个喷雾罐，上面贴着一张手工的贴纸，她用那熟悉的字体写着： **防兔喷雾** 。

“我相信这是咱们良好搭档关系的开始，小萝卜。”他笑着说，然后将罐子放进自己的口袋。

* * *

做她的搭档可不容易——她有些鲁莽，而且精力十足，最重要的是，她是个白天活动的动物。Nick曾确信永远别相信白天活动的动物，尤其是在兔子本应该和狐狸一样是夜行动物的情况下。

但这也是她招人喜欢的地方。他以前从没见过有谁能这么充满热情，不过在某些时候，比如她在午饭之后开警车真是让人从字面意义上地想吐。

他们两个是一个很棒的团队，因为他好多次得意洋洋的指出来，她的行事方法其实和他并没有什么不同。她打破规则，让其对自己更有利，（允许这一点是因为这是在维护社会平稳，不过说到底，打破规则就是打破规则）。而且她也从不畏惧使用一些卑鄙的手段。

有时，在漫漫长夜里，当他睡不着觉的时候，他允许自己回顾和前市长Bellwether对峙的场面，在那一天，他的牙齿曾环绕着她的脖子。他很容易就能回想起来她的血管在他牙齿下跳动的感觉，他确实想要这代价带来的一切吗？

更难回想起来的是她的双眼，在恐惧掩饰的背后，是发自内心的信赖，以至于让他想逃避这一切。

“还剩一个蓝莓甜甜圈，”她打断他的思绪，钻进车里，就像字面上一样，然后从一个小纸袋里拿出一个甜甜圈。“我很确定这次他们没有在上面放太多奶油。”

她正咬了一半自己的胡萝卜西芹甜甜圈，然后转头看着他说： “Nick，你一直在盯着我看。”

他摇了摇头，轻松的笑起来。“你这里有一个——”他伸出爪子把她脸上的一小片胡萝卜拿掉。

他几乎没有察觉到当他触碰到她的那一刻她的鼻子抖动了一下。几千年以前，别人会让她从这个食肉动物身边逃走，但现在，她只是露齿而笑，在注视中又咬了自己的早餐一口。

“我知道有些猪都比你举止优雅。”他嘲笑她道，同时收回自己的爪子。

他把之前自己身体里那种奇怪的感觉抛到脑后，扭头看着前面的路，“所以，Bogo今天又给咱们安排了什么变态的时间表？“

* * *

Nick真的，非常， _非常的_ 不会应付受伤和流血。

她受伤了，血流得很严重。深红色的液体从她的耳朵后面涌出来。Nick用尽全力不在穿过冻原寻找医院的时候晕倒。

“醒醒，小萝卜。“他焦急地说着，瞥到她那痛苦的神情。“我抓住你了，没事了。”

“好......晕......”她喃喃地说。他看到自己爪子上的血，然后一切都被染成了红色。他抓起对讲机，疯狂地说：“Benny！Hopps倒下了，我需要一个在冻原的医疗人员，来不及去市中心了！”

让她平躺在雪上之后，他拿出口袋里的手帕，用它紧紧的裹住她的一只耳朵。

“小萝卜？”他担忧地问。但是没有任何回应。“Hopps？Judy？拜托了，你不能就这样离开我。“

依旧安静。

“我不知道没有你该怎么办。”他低声地，痛苦地说。每个字都刻满了真诚的情感。

“我从来不知道怎么离开，”她说，声音有些含糊不清，但依然有力。

在他能做出什么回应之前，救援队着陆了。他从没这么开心的见到这些穿着黄色医疗服的秃鹫。

“发生了什么？”其中一只鸟对Nick厉声问道，而自己全身都是Judy的血的画面在他脑中挥之不去，他知道如果不是因为他们都穿着制服，这看起来该会多糟糕。

他做了一个深呼吸，“我们在追捕一只浣熊，他......他狠狠地打了她一下。“

医务人员已经找到伤口并且做了清洁工作，用鸟喙将消过毒的纱布裹住她的头。

“她伤的不重。只是之后的几天之内需要进行一次狂犬病疫苗注射，但她会没事的。”秃鹫平静地说，然后向他旁边的犰狳辅助人员口述着计划说明。

在一阵不适的摇摆后他的肺的重新充满了空气，他才意识到在和医生说话期间他一直屏住了呼吸。

_她会没事的。_

但是，从精神上来说，他感觉自己似乎再也无法恢复了。

“不要再这样对我了，”她刚从病床上醒来他就这样说。

（他带着花——雏菊——但是卡片是空白的，他没有提起过这些。但是她看起来什么都知道，就像她一直以来一样。）

她带着睡意微笑着。“谢谢你，Nick，你救了我的命。”

他回想起似乎是很久以前的那段时光，他第一次见到这双充满活力的双眼，然后明白自己可以相信Judy Hopps。现在他在她的双眼中搜索着，希望自己能多说些什么。

“是啊，那个，我可是不能回去卖爪爪冰棍了，Finnick已经找了一个新的合伙人。”他开玩笑地说，知道这在他的耳朵里听起来有多没说服力。

她明白了，然后伸手碰到他的手臂，而他第一次没有将手移开。

“Nick，我以为你知道，”她轻轻地说，他屏住呼吸直到她得意地笑起来，“你会在很长一段时间里都和我绑在一起的，大骗子。”

* * *

在Nick加入ZDP的一周年纪念日，他真正的，完全的爱上了自己的搭档。

跨种族的恋爱并不少见，但他可以用自己一年的薪水打赌，狐狸和兔子的恋爱关系还从未出现过。

她耳朵后面现在留下了一个月牙形的小伤疤。在她不注意的时候，他仔细端详了那伤疤很多次，然后不禁想到她是多么的勇敢，多么的善良，多么的——

突然这一切在他的脑子里就像漫画效果一样冻结了。

他从来没有这样关心一个人甚过自己。他不知道理论上恋爱和和公开声明是怎么运作的。而且不管怎么说，她又有多大的可能性会和他有同样的感觉？原则上，他是不会允许这种像希望一类的东西感染自己内心的。

“你最近好奇怪啊，”一天晚上他们值完班以后她对他说，此时他们正走进市中心一家没有禁止他进入的冰激凌店。

“哦，谢谢提醒，小萝卜。“他假装有些愤怒地说，希望她能改变话题。

”拜托，Nick，"她用那让他疯狂的温柔嗓音说，“到底怎么啦？”

在他生命的很大一部分时间里，他都是一个心满意足的懦弱的狐狸骗子。而像Judy Hopps这样的动物将这一切反转，将它们变成了希望和美德的信标。

“我......”他轻轻地说：“我......爱你，小萝卜。”

心脏跳动了一下，接着跳了第二下，接着跳了第三下，第四下，第五下。

“相信我，我知道这听起来很疯狂，”他说着，同时一直盯着自己的空碗。“但是我确实是这样想的。我爱你和你那烦人的流程作业图，你糟糕的音乐品味和你从不消失的乐观。我甚至喜欢你简陋的公寓和在街上一大群小孩子围着你的样子。好像是突然之间......我才意识到这一切，但你是我最好的朋友，而且——“

他还没说完她就猛地越过桌子，吻上了他的嘴，这一吻似乎让日光都变暗了。她做事从来都不会留有余地——这也是他喜欢的一点。

他们会把一生都花在做所有应做的每一件事上。在吻回去的时候他禁不住认真地这样想。

最后，他们分开彼此，他笑着说：“你的录音笔呢，小萝卜？”

她冲他露齿而笑，又吻了他一次，然后按了一下皮带后面的播放按钮，他们的耳朵里又一次响起他之前的宣言。

 _“我相信这是咱们良好搭档关系的开始，小萝卜。”_ ，然后她对着他的嘴低语。“聪明的狐狸。”她打趣地加了一句。

“愚蠢的兔子，”他冲她狡猾一笑。

他现在实在太高兴了，所以他真的没有感觉到她之后对他手臂的那一拳。

 

（完）


End file.
